une fin triste
by ylg
Summary: futurefic, deathfic:: Ils ont dit que c'était des choses qui arrivaient, c'est tout, et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Juste attendre. ::Havoc/Fury::


**Titre : **Une fin triste  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist (plutôt 1er anime)  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc, Havoc/Fury  
**Genre : **tragique  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Notes : **un futur que je ne souhaite pas pour ma série de fics Havoc/Fury  
**Continuité : ** dans un futur relativement lointain et complètement hypothétique après la série  
**Avertissements : **death fic

**Thème **#01, "mort naturelle" pour 30morts - à l'écart de mon recueil "30 morts" ( /s/3611846/1/ ) à cause du couple.  
**Nombre de mots : **1500

oOo

Un bloc de pierre, un nom, des dates. La terre fraîchement retournée. Et le souvenir d'un trou immense dans le sol, la morsure d'un vide énorme dans sa vie. Ça devait bien finir un jour.  
Ils avaient eu une dizaine d'années de bonheur ensemble. Face à cette tombe, Jean avait d'une part l'impression que ça ne voulait plus rien dire, et de l'autre peur de n'en avoir pas assez profité.  
Quelques années ensemble et désormais toute sa vie sans lui. Il ne restait plus personne dans le cimetière pour le voir allumer une cigarette, personne pour l'entendre s'en excuser.  
Ils avaient eu des années de joies et de peines, de bons moments et de moments durs, des années dont il espérait un jour se rappeler à quel point elles avaient été heureuses, juste parce que Cain était dans sa vie.  
Ils avaient mis du temps à se chercher, à se trouver, mais une fois ensemble, il leur avait semblé que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.  
Jusqu'à l'hiver dernier.

Ils n'avaient pas compris tout de suite, bien sûr. Ça arrive à tout le monde, de se mettre à tousser, l'hiver. Un rhume insistant, une petite grippe qui s'éternise, on n'y fait pas forcément attention. Il s'était écoulé tellement de temps avant qu'il ne s'en inquiète… les médecins ont dit que ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé, pourtant ; ça ne console pas.  
Il se rappelle Cain, avec le retour des beaux jours, essoufflé au moindre effort. Cain qui se faisait de plus en plus passif. Cain pour qui un simple escalier à monter était devenu une épreuve. Cain qui supportait de plus en plus mal les séances d'entraînement, mais refusait obstinément de l'avouer.  
Cain était comme ça, il n'aurait jamais voulu causer de souci à qui que ce soit. Il ne se plaignait pas, niait en bloc quand on s'inquiétait de son état. Il allait bien. Il se sentait bien. Bon, il avait le souffle un peu court, he bien, avouait-il en riant, c'est vrai qu'il avait une toute petite carrure et qu'il ne fallait pas attendre de lui les mêmes prouesses que de ses collègues plus grands et plus baraqués. Bon, d'accord, et peut-être que le fait de vivre avec un grand fumeur n'aidait pas, non plus.  
Cet argument-là, curieusement, passa aux oubliettes quelques semaines plus tard.

Ils avaient réussi à faire semblant que tout allait bien un certain temps. Puis le jour où Cain, à force de tousser, se mit à cracher du sang, tout céda et la panique déferla.  
Jean se maudit d'avoir crevé de jalousie à voir Cain passer sous les mains d'un médecin, à voir ces mains étrangères sur le torse de _son_ Fury-baby… c'était absolument ridicule, il n'aurait pas dû avoir de telles pensées à un tel endroit, à un tel moment, dans de telles circonstances.  
Et c'est là que le médecin, au lieu de les rassurer, les avait plongés encore plus loin dans l'inquiétude. Le bruit que faisait Cain à chaque respiration, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et le fait de cracher du sang, ça n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Il lui avait fait passer une radiographie.

Dans la salle d'attente, il avait dû le soutenir, aux bords des larmes, l'écouter avouer dans un murmure terrifié qu'un de ses amis d'enfance était mort de la tuberculose quand ils étaient adolescents, et cette idée le faisait crever de peur. Jean n'avait su que dire pour le rassurer, pour le convaincre que ça n'était sans doute pas si grave, que tout irait bien. La même crainte l'avait saisi.  
Seulement, l'ombre visible sur son poumon, ça n'était pas une fissure tuberculeuse, non. Une masse sombre qui n'avait rien à faire là. Un truc qui poussait et prenait lentement tout l'espace. Et on n'y pouvait rien.  
Il n'existait aucun traitement réellement efficace. Quelques techniques expérimentales, qui ne donnaient pas de résultats bien probants, et des souffrances certaines en plus de la maladie elle-même. Cain refusa tout en bloc.

Au début, ils tentèrent bien de nier l'un et l'autre, ce qu'on leur prédisait…  
Et puis… et puis, il ne veut plus y repenser, aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus qu'un trou dans la terre et un cimetière désert. Ils sont tous partis, enfin. À contre-cœur pour certains, ils l'ont enfin laissé seul avec ce vide. _Foutue cérémonie…_

L'un après l'autre, ses « amis » lui débitèrent ces phrases convenues de circonstances. Peut-être parce que c'est tellement dur d'en parler, qu'on n'ose rien dire de sincère et qu'on se sent obligé de se retrancher derrière ces formules toutes faites ?  
Mais il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre répéter qu'au moins, Cain ne souffrait plus. Et qu'il avait eu la fin qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ? qu'il était parti heureux, sans doute.  
…_Tu parles._

D'abord, Cain ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas vouloir finir comme ça ; il aurait dû vivre encore de longues années, voir grandir encore quelques générations de chiens, peut-être déprimer sur l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants ensemble, ou peut-être pas… mais avoir une vie longue et heureuse et bien remplie et s'éteindre tranquillement. Pas fauché en plein combat comme tant d'autres, et certainement pas étouffé à petit feu par cette saloperie qui l'avait rongé.  
Mais bien sûr, ils n'avaient rien pu y faire. Ils avaient dû se contenter d'encaisser, durement.

Cain avait refusé tout net toute tentative de traitement. Il savait bien que c'était inutile. Contre cette horreur, dont aujourd'hui encore il était incapable de prononcer le nom, il n'y avait rien à espérer. Et l'idée d'un acharnement terrifiait Cain, qui n'y voyait que de la douleur supplémentaire, sans croire aux quelques semaines à peine, peut-être quelques mois de sursis que ça leur apporterait peut-être.  
Cain refusait de croire à ce peut-être. Ou refusait peut-être simplement de croire à la réalité de la si courte échéance qu'on lui annonçait.

Cain avait choisi l'option qui lui semblait la moins pire. Mais si lui, Jean, n'en avait pas voulu, d'une telle fin ? s'il pensait qu'il aurait mieux valu tenter le tout pour le tout, pour juste un tout petit peu de temps ensemble en plus ? Mais il n'avait pas pu le forcer à faire ce choix.

Cain avait refusé d'être hospitalisé, quoi qu'il advienne. Il voulait finir chez lui, chez eux, auprès de Jean, sans médecin pour s'acharner inutilement sur lui. Que ça se termine de manière naturelle, tant pis si la fin devait venir plus vite ; au moins il pensait ne pas la voir venir. Ou avoir moins mal de devoir partir, quel que soit l'endroit où l'on va après, si au moins le départ se faisait dans un cadre familier. C'était mieux pour lui. Mais cela avait aussi condamné Jean à assister à son agonie, à être témoin de ses dernières souffrances.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils savaient, eux tous, qui lui répétaient encore et encore qu'il ne souffrait plus, qu'il était enfin en paix ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient vraiment, de la douleur de Cain ?

À la toute fin, il lui avait tenu la main jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que les doigts bleuis, inertes entre les siens, deviennent trop froids. Longtemps après le dernier souffle. Il attendit tellement longtemps une respiration de plus qui n'arrivait plus…

Cain ne souffrait plus, maintenant. D'accord. Mais Cain ne ressentait plus rien, rien du tout, ni douleur ni bien-être ni envie ni amour pour lui. Les sentiments qui lui restaient étaient voués au vide, au néant. Cain n'existait plus, l'homme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout n'était plus, plus rien que quelques images éparses au fond de sa mémoire, qu'il peinait à rappeler.  
Comme si les souvenirs heureux avaient été enfouis sous terre en même temps que son corps, comme si la maladie avait bouffé toute trace de leur bonheur avant qu'elle ne vienne tout balayer.

Avec le temps, ça reviendrait peut-être. Le souvenir de la douceur du passé… Et alors, ça ferait encore plus mal, n'est-ce pas, de pleurer après ce temps heureux envolé. Cain ne souffrait plus, d'accord, mais et Jean alors, qui s'en souciait, de sa douleur à lui, de la perte irremplaçable ?

Seul désormais, la nuit, il se prendrait à écouter dans le silence, à guetter encore et encore une respiration qui ne venait pas, qui ne viendrait plus.

Pour le moment, il faisait jour pour encore plusieurs heures, et il ressentait déjà la solitude. Chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis des mois, il alluma une cigarette et tira rageusement dessus. Voilà, il était seul, sans plus personne pour lui reprocher d'avoir tué Cain avec ça. Personne ne l'avait jamais formulé à haute voix. Un médecin, une fois, l'avait même réfuté, disant que c'était juste la faute à pas de chance, inscrit dans ses cellules, triste mais hélas naturel, rien à voir. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de le penser quand même. Ça n'empêchait sans doute pas son entourage de le penser non plus.

_Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant sans toi ? Dix années avec toi et toute la vie sans. Trouver un autre homme, retourner auprès d'une femme, rester seul pour le restant de mes jours, me tuer le plus vite possible ?_  
Il écrasa son mégot. Qui s'en souciait encore, à présent ?


End file.
